Oh Just a tiny phobia
by katie88chick
Summary: (human names/gauken) Mathew Williams has a phobia and the day he literally crashed into Gilbert his life turns upside down especially when the awesome himself decides to help Mathew get over his phobia.
1. Chapter 1

Life just got as simple as it could with having a really odd and rare phobia. Sure he would admit it was slightly out of control though his brother begged to disagree it was way out of control. Though to be fair his phobia hadn't been as bad as it had been previous years. One time Mathew had got lost in the city and somehow managed up in a forest because he got freaked out ran away then calmed then got more lost when he tried to find his way back. Let's just say after that little episode he had always carried his mobile with him no matter he went when he was only ten.

Even after six years did he have to have his mobile still on him at all times; he felt a little insulted an was no longer that ten year old boy who didn't know anything about finding his way home. To be completely honest Mathew still had little idea where the hell he was going in the city; but he could read maps and what not! Anatidaephobia was always a real issue with him and had no idea how manage to develop it either.

Some people thought it was out right hilarious while others questioned if he was sane enough to be in room with. But come on who wouldn't afraid by being watched by those little beady eyes that looked like it was some crazy stalker chick! The look in their eyes said it all; how they were just going to watch you without a care in the world. Anas Platyrhynchos the worst species ever of animals; hell he would rather being a pit of poisonous snakes then in a room with just one Anas Platyrhynchos. It always felt better saying their scientific name instead of the general word for those terrible, terrible, incredibly terrible creatures.

"Bro get your butt outta bed!" Alfred banged against his younger brother's door.

Mathew blinked open his slowly and barely made out the time…oh no. "Holy maple we're going to be late!"

Mathew snatched up his glasses from his night side table and jumped out of the bed trying to find clothes. Finding his beloved red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the front with a simple plain tee and his jeans Mathew managed to be half way dressed when he flung open the door whilst grabbing his bag.

Alfred was standing by the front door munching on a hamburger and the car keys with the other. They hurriedly locked the door behind themselves and Alfred sped off to school hoping not to get a tardy. Mathew couldn't believe he actually didn't wake up before his brother; it rarely happened. Mathew had considered him-self an early bird and rarely slept past seven in the morning even on a weekend.

Mathew's inner thoughts ceased to an end; when his brother suddenly slammed the brakes down in order to get in a parking spot. Mathew hastily got out of the car with his bag swinging on one shoulder. Speeding his pace up in order to get to class on time he didn't bother to pay attention until he saw something; a certain Anas Platyrhynchos picture.

Letting out a wail mixed with a sob he fled out of the corridor feeling the need to run for his life. _Holy maple, holy freaking maple, holy mother freaking maple, holy fuc-_

He landed down onto his butt and let out an 'omph' sound; it was none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt who he had run into. Mathew very much felt like sinking into the floor never to return again.

"Kesesese you okay there fella?" he let out a strange hissing laughter.

"Y-yeah I-I am fine-e" he mumbled out and quickly got off the floor and was about to go around Gilbert to get out of the building of hell-whoops school; key word 'about' because Gilbert grabbed his arm preventing the guy to make his escape.

"Now, now aren't you going to apologise for knocking into me?" he smirked at the blonde.

For some reason that really peeved him off; that the albino thought he wasn't at fault at all. Then again the image of the bird of hell flooded his mind making him swallow the anger in hopes to get away.

"I am-m sorry-y, let me go!" he whispered yelled. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a quaking sound and that is when everything turned black as Mathew Williams fainted at Gilbert's duck ringtone.

Gilbert stood in shock as the body fell to floor with a gasp leaving Mathew's mouth. He was mentally cursing himself as he realised he was probably freaked the guy out majorly. He picked up the limp body bridal style and decided to take him to the nurse's room to be on the safe side. Surprisingly the guy was pretty light and Gilbert thought he looked pretty cute to but decided against those thoughts feeling like some creep like Francis.

People shot him odd sceptical looks as he walked down to the nurse's room like he had punched the guy out cold. But hey the people were forgetting one awesome fact about the Prussian is that he would have left the body where he knocked it out not take it to get help! Though he had admitted he only roughed him around slightly before the guy went hysterical, odd. He quickly looked at the message to see t was from one of the intolerable people of the school and ignored it.

A soft whisper escaped the blonde's lips sounding something like 'Anas Platyrhynchos' Gilbert snorted at it thinking whatever the hell that is. Oh well Gilbert would just ask him when the guy wakes again. Of course he still hadn't had has fun with this blonde yet.

**Review if you want me to update again….don't worry it gets a whole lot better :D  
~(^W^)~ Katie88chick of awesomeness **


	2. Chapter 2

Mathew felt completely and utterly exhausted for some weird peculiar reason. He couldn't remember running or anything that required that much effort. He really didn't want to open his eyes but the odd texture of different mattress underneath him made his brain think 'you want to at least know where you are and whom you're with'. For all Mathew knew he could had been kidnapped and there could be those _things_ in this very room.

Moving groggily to his side he slowly opened his eyes to see someone leaning really close down to his face. Anyone's first instinct is to hit the person. Mathew quickly scrunched up his fist and hit him right in the nose.

"Owe fuck kid!" Gilbert hissed out whilst grabbing his nose. Mathew's eyes open up wide at remembrance and almost fainted again right on the spot.

"Sorry" Mathew whispered out.

"Yeah I think I deserve a damn apology" Gilbert narrowed his eyes down at Mathew. "I mean it is pretty offensive to be scared of my awesome appearance"

Mathew just rise his eyebrow at him, "I didn't faint because of your appearance"

"Huh? Then why did you faint?" Gilbert scrunched up his eyebrows up in confusion.

"N-no reason" Mathew silently cursed himself for the stutter.

"Bull cr-"

"Gilbert please let the poor boy have some space" the nurse sighed out as if it wasn't unfamiliar sight at all. Gilbert huffed out slightly but moved away from Mathew to a few good two metres.

"So Alfred tell me what you did this time" the nurse had already mistaken Mathew for his older brother.

"A-actually I am-m Mathew his-s y-younger brother" he whispered out quickly.

"Ja he aren't no Alfred" Gilbert agreed with and kept in mine to remember the kid's name.

"Oh I am so sorry Martin" she had already slipped up on the name and Mathew just let out a disappointed sigh feeling silly for hoping someone would remember his name.

"Don't worry I-I am f-fine I just-t fainted" Mathew got up from the infirmary bed and headed quickly over towards the door.

The nurse didn't bother further questioning and just let him go out the door with Gilbert silently following along. So silently in fact Mathew had no idea the guy was stalking him. All Mathew wanted to do was just to sit down in a nice corner and forget about the Anas Platyrhynchos picture he saw and the noise of the demon creatures made.

Gilbert looked at the guy strangely thinking why the hell is following him in the first place. Okay Gilbert was curious as hell and wanted to know where the boy was going because he sure as bats he was going to class. This Mathew guy was awfully quiet and considering that this guy was supposed to be Alfred's brother. So of course the awesome Gilbert had to find out more about this Mathew person. Sure most likely Antonio and Francis would tease the crap out of him for following this guy around.

Suddenly the blonde stopped still and Gilbert crashed straight into his back making Mathew fall over with Gilbert landing on top of the guy's back squishing the air out of him. Mathew flailed helpless underneath the albino's weight. The situation they managed to drag themselves into look quite hysterically funny with Mathew waving his arms and legs around like a turtle trying to swim on land with an utterly shocked Gilbert trying to figure out what just happened.

Somehow Gilbert manages to get himself out of his state of shock and rolled off the poor boy he just crushed almost to death. Standing up he grabs the boy's arm and heaves him up as well. Mathew was blushing and Gilbert thought he looked cute like a bird.

"You're really heavy" Mathew whispered out exasperated.

"Oh come on I wasn't at all and you know it" Gilbert shot back.

"Well yeah-h you weren't the one being laid on!" he quietly yelled at him.

Seemingly out of nowhere Gilbert spotted Francis with Elizabeta staring at them wide eyed with really creepy (and when Gilbert means creepy it is enough to make the Hulk want underneath a bed with a teddy bear).

"Mom ami I had no idea you were just doing something or should I say someone?" he asked with his honhonhon laughter which crept the hell more out of Gilbert by the millisecond.

"I just fell on the kid that's all no need to be such a creep Francis!" Gilbert sputtered out quickly.

"Oh really from what we heard it sure didn't~" Elizabeta sang out playfully.

Mathew really wanted to turn invisible right at this very moment and to be swallowed up by the ground. Maybe Mathew could actually get away since they were focusing all their attention on Gilbert. Math started to slowly side stepping away from them; begging anything in his mind that they would not notice him getting away.

"Oi where do you think you're going Mathew?" Or he could for once not be invisible and the idiotic albino had to make sure him to suffer along with him.

"To class…?" yeah maybe today wasn't Mathew's day at all.

"Okay you two just to get the record straight here Mathew here fainted for some reason; two I was curious and wondered the hell was going because this hall leads to one of the exits and three he stopped suddenly and then I accidently fell on top of the guy" Gilbert rushed out taking a big breath at the end.

"W-wait you w-were following me-e?" oh this isn't good.

"Um tagging along?" yep Gilbert was digging his own grave.

"And people thought I was the most stalker like person…" Francis muttered under his breathe.

Mathew looked like he wanted to run for the hills and Gilbert looked somewhat creepy with his finger raised slightly trying to think of something that would make this situation better. Elizabeta and Francis looked towards both of them trying to decide if it was cute or really, really, really creepy. Sadly being so absorbed in this awkward situation they didn't notice Mr Edelstein with his arms crossed over his chest with an up turned look in the air; you could practically smell the vibe of detention sending their way.

"Children and Elizabeta" Mr Edelstein cleared his throat gaining their attention. Gilbert didn't even actually bother to point out that his uncle had called Elizabeta not a child and the possible secret relationship between the two.

They audibly gulped fearing for their free time and if they were stuck in detention that meant they were stuck in the detention room with Ivan! Holly cow, Ivan is a seriously scary guy enough to make a grown man piss himself. Detention wasn't an option for any of them and Mathew really hoped the teacher couldn't see him. Maybe this is Mathew's chance to get away!

Using the same tactic as before him silently started to side step away hoping that Gilbert wouldn't call him out again. Mathew couldn't go to detention; if he did his parents would kill him! If he got detention his parents would probably ban him off watching hockey and eating maple syrup with pancakes. No they couldn't take Mathew alive! Doing a warrior cry inside of his mind he kept on going strongly silent and invisible as he snuck away from his horrendous doom.

He was almost far enough to start sprinting away but sadly today wasn't Mathew's day and the boy with red eyes grabbed hold of his hoodie and dragged him back over to his doom. Yeah maybe Mathew being noticed wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be.

"Kesesese if I am going down you get to go down with me" Gilbert gave Mathew a huge shit eating grin. Mathew felt the sudden urge to drop kick the guy but decided against because doing that in front of a teach wasn't a wise idea.

"Mr Jones I am disappointed in you that you tried to sneak away" Mr Edelstein scolded.

"Ah Roddy that isn't Alfred but Mathew" Gilbert corrected him.

"Oh you're right…um sorry about that Michael…"

"Williams, Mathew Williams Mr Edelstein and yes Alfred is my older brother" Mathew let out a dejected sigh. For some reason Gilbert really wanted to hit to hit Roderich up alongside of the head for mistaking Mathew for someone else and then forgetting his name. It stroked Gilbert oddly that Mathew and Alfred had different names despite being brothers.

"Well the lot of you have detention after school for three days" Mr Edelstein huffed out with four detention slips in his hand that seemingly came out of nowhere. He handed them all their detention slips and waited for the students to follow him.

One thing for sure though Gilbert was going to make sure his time being stuck in that room with Mathew count. The guy was too quiet, easily stubborn, afraid of something Gilbert had no idea about and also Mathew had a cute butt….he didn't mean the last one! Yeah Gilbert had just turned into a perve and a slight stalker, what the hell was going to tell his Opa?

**Tell me what you think please! I hope you like it even though it is a bit random and strange but it is still in its introduction phase at the moment**. **But is just me or anyone else that Canada would warrior cry in a situation like that?  
Katie88chick Awesomely next time ~(^W^)~**


	3. Chapter 3

Mathew really contemplated banging his head hard enough against the desk to knock him out so he wouldn't have to put with this maple. The creepy Russian kid kept on giving him a childish smile with so much creepiness in it he thought this was almost worsts then his Anatidaephobia. Sadly the creepy/stalker albino was staring at him to along with Francis giving him a weird look and the Hungarian girl looked too happy. If he wasn't mistaken; Mathew honestly thought he could be inside of a mental intuition of hell. Sadly it was only a detention room and he didn't get any special pills making him feel like this wasn't worse situation ever thought possible.

And don't even get Mathew started on the harsh punishments! His parents took away his freaking maple syrup and hockey stick with his TV privileges which only watched TV for was for hockey! Mathew blamed that freaking picture and the albino staring at him like he would disappear if he looked away for second. Deciding he wanted to escape this world he got out his sketch book and started to draw whatever his hands wanted to. Mathew started to relax as he continued his drawing and felt semi-normal once again. Worst thing of all Mathew was missing out on a hockey match today and he really hated it.

If worst came to shove Mathew would have to get details off Ivan (the creepy Russian kid) about the hockey match that took place. If only Mathew wasn't afraid of those really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really creepy creatures spawned by Satan none of this would happen. I mean how on earth do you get a really ridiculous good looking albino staring at you? Wait a minute Mathew did not just think that about Gilbert looking 'appealing'!

Mathew decided that he was starting to go insane being stuck in the hell hole of detention. He snapped his attention back down to his sketch what seemed to be a cute polar bear. Mathew gently shaded its delicate smooth looking fur with his concentration.

Suddenly snapping out of his state of calmness as quaking sounds flew into his ears he panics. Gilbert was standing right behind him about to tell that everyone left and detention was over when his phone went off again and the blonde freaked out. That was really weird because Gilbert had done nothing to cause the guy to start screaming-

'BANG' the sound thudded off the room walls as the desk was heaved up and thrown in a wild panic. 'Oh My Fucking Maple' was all Mathew could hear in his mind with the demonic sounds as he tried to look for an escape. The fear was getting too much and Mathew could barely take it. His heart felt heavy like lead with it rampaging on at insane speed.

Gilbert quickly rushed to his side as he saw the blonde faint again but this time Gilbert manages to catch him. Mathew landed with a dull thud as he head slightly bounced back off Gilbert's chest. Grabbing the blonde bridal style he decided he mars well take him to his car. This time Gilbert didn't get any weird looks as the high school was empty of most of the people with the occasional odd car in car park still there.

He noticed that Mathew was nice and warm in his arms with a cute little smile on his face as he slept. For some reason Gilbert felt the need to kiss him but quickly decided against it because the trio already had a creepy pervert and that wasn't him.

Gilbert had a little trouble opening up the car door but he managed to do it whilst sliding the blonde into the passenger seat. Fate was never kind to Gilbert as Mathew had woken up at the moment Gilbert was sliding his arms away from the Canadian; in this scenario he easily seemed liked a huge pervert. Scheiße, Gilbert thought as a fist connected to his face. Okay Gilbert could definitely reason for that punch but he swore on beer and wursts he wasn't trying to feel the guy up! Whilst being distracted in deep though a foot connected to his stomach and he rolled down on the car park in pain; that one was uncalled for.

"You-u perverted Anas Platyrhynchos!" Mathew shouted out quickly trying to gain a comprehensible thought. Being felt up to consciousness from fainting from a hell of a panic attack is not as easy to comprehend as one would think.

"Huh? How the hell am I a perverted duck? I just putting you in my car because you fainted again and it was the end of detention so I tried to be nice but you woke up when I put you in; so relax I wasn't feeling you like Francis" for some reason Mathew started to freak out more.

"Oh my holy maple; you just-t said d-" Mathew started to flail his arms around but soon discovered in fact that he was in a car. "Fucking hell that hurt" Mathew whimpered slightly as his hand connected to outside of the car's roof side.

Gilbert just gave Mathew a look of pure confusion; all he said was duck and it set the boy off. Instead of asking Mathew when he awoke Gilbert had proudly googled it instead of having to swallow his pride. "Are you okay Mathew?"

Mathew just stared at Gilbert shocked that somebody remembered his name. Sadly Mathew remembered he asked him a question and Mathew had no idea how to reply. Like anyone else would in a crazy spur of the moment "IhaveAnatidaephobia!"

"What the hell is Anatidaephobia?" Gilbert patience was wearing thin but he still tried his hardest not snap completely off at the blonde because so far there was only round about answers. Gilbert looked over to him again to see Mathew's slumped sleeping form; letting out a long sigh he went over buckled him in.

Still Gilbert wasn't giving up on figuring out this guy and he also knew that google was probably going to become his best friend trying to get to know this guy. Now to get this guy home, one problem Gilbert had no idea where he lived…

**Please don't kill me since I have updated in a while ~(#_#)~ I am really sorry. But I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :D Reviews are very welcomed (don't worry I'll update soon in fact as you are currently reading this I am working on the fourth chapter) **

**~(^=^)~ katie88chick awesome out. **


	4. Chapter 4

After some long googling sessions Gilbert had found out that Mathew was afraid of ducks or ducks watching him. Therefore Gilbert thought that it was a really good idea to change his ringtone feeling a bit sheepish about it. But Gilbert decided at that very moment he would vow to help his little birdie get over his fear. Gilbert did not just think of Mathew being his or gave him a really cute nickname…

Gilbert still had no idea where the hell the guy lived so he decided to take him to his house instead. With that he would most likely avoid parents and annoying brothers since finding out Alfred was related to the poor guy. He could not imagine having to put up with such an ass-swipe for so long as an hour let alone for most of your life! Yes Gilbert was going to be Mathew's saving grace. Mathew should consider himself lucky since he came across the most awesome thing to ever to exist.

Turning his attention back on the road he carefully maneuverer his precious baby out of the long disserted car park on to the road. Luckily for Gilbert his place was only ten minutes away from the school making it that much easier getting there in a hurry. Of all things in the self-proclaimed Prussian's life he never expected his life to turn out anything like this. The only thing Gilbert had to worry about was his Opa and his little brother. Sure an ordinary old guy with a twerp of a bruder would be no sweat but for Gilbert there was no such luck. His Opa is a force to be reckoned with and he had learnt over the years of being rebellious teen that indeed his Opa was incredibly frightening man.

As long as Opa was out of the house; Gilbert probably wouldn't have a problem and especially if his bruder's 'friend' Feliciano was over. As if Gilbert believed that Ludwig and Feliciano were only friends and if that was so Gilbert seriously went somewhere wrong with his little bruder. Oh well at least his bruder had a friend and his little friend was nice to him all the time.

Gilbert easily pulled up into the drive way to discover that his Opa's car was in fact in the drive way along with his bruder's car, oh no. Opa would probably think that he had kidnapped the guy if he took the blonde in like this! Well technically speaking Gilbert did take Mathew away without his permission…that surely didn't count as kidnapping, right? Gilbert let out a long sigh feeling as if he was turning into Francis more by the second.

He turned off the car and unclicked his seatbelt off he decided it was now or never to go inside. He grabbed the blonde boy with ease and made his treacherous journey inside. Upon opening the forest green painted door he saw his Opa with his arms crossed over his chest. By gott did his Opa looked pissed beyond hell.

"You have got ten seconds to explain" he hissed out at Gilbert.

"Look Opa you see my friend Mathew fainted and I didn't know where he lived so I decided to take him to our place and wait for him to wake up-" Gilbert's Opa cut him off.

"I meant why you got in detention not why you're carrying some boy in your arms?!" that struck Gilbert as odd. Most people would be concerned why their teenage grandson is carrying someone unconscious in their arms whom they've never met in their lives but then again this was Opa for you.

"Well you see I was late to class and uncle Roddy decided to be dick and gave me detention" that was probably the easiest thing he had to answer.

"Gilbert how many times do I have to say about getting to class late?" Opa gave Gilbert a hard look.

"Many times Opa, but hey can I go inside now?"

"Oh yeah sure" Gilbert's Opa moved out of the way and Gilbert calmly carried Mathew down to his basement/room where he laid him down on his couch. Gilbert had honestly expected to get a verbal bashing from his Opa but he didn't. Maybe his Opa had finally went senile? Pfft as if his Opa would go senile he was probably just in a good mood, which was rare.

Looking down at the couch the blonde started to stir and let out a groan. Slowly blinking his eyes open he came into sight with red eyes. Mathew actually didn't react with fists this time but let out a long sigh. Yeah maybe Mathew had come to turns with the albino's crazy stalker ways.

"Let me guess I fainted and you took me somewhere we you are going to murder me or hold me ransom for money or drugs" the complete serious tone threw Gilbert way off.

"Huh? Why the hell would I kidnap you or murder you! I didn't know where you lived so I took you to my place!" Gilbert rushed in a panic daze. Oh gott he couldn't have the Canadian thinking that he kidnap him or something.

Suddenly Mathew was on the ground laughing like crazy. "Mathew is you okay?"

"I-I am fine j-just that look o-on your face-e" Mathew managed to gasp out in between laughs.

"That was not awesome" he felt his pride taking a kick to the vital regions.

"Can I go home?" Mathew meekly asked.

"Oh yeah I can take you home but I uh also wanted to say that is that I am sorry for um scaring you" he blushed slightly whilst rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

Mathew was confused slightly at first but then it suddenly clicked. "Uh yeah it's fine"

"After some googling I found out your um fear so I decided to help you get over it because I think it is totally unaswesome to be afraid of any bird!" Gilbert declared allowing the tone in his voice to rise.

"You don't-" Gilbert quickly cut him off.

"But I want to so I will do so and you have no say in it what so ever" oh the irony of the situation.

Mathew realised that he wasn't going to get rid of this stalker crazy albino in a while and the safest way to go about it was probably to agree, probably. "Ok-kay"

"Great now let me take you awesomely home!" If only Mathew didn't have that fear he wouldn't be in this weird situation. How the hell did you get one of the most populist guy's room whilst having him proclaim help to you is completely unknown. Mathew had no idea on what the hell he had dragged himself into.

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was sick ~(V_V)~ which wasn't very fun at all. But hey I updated :D and yes it is a real phobia (it is a weird phobia but it is a real phobia) and please review because it keeps me updating :D  
-Katie88chick awesomely out ~(^=^)~ **


End file.
